


Thanks For Playing

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413 update spoilers, M/M, Spoilers!, don't read unless you've seen the update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it.<br/>They finally fucking made it.<br/>(('cause the 413 update got me right in the feels and we didn't see Karkat and Dave's reaction to making it and this is what i thought might happen.<br/>spoilers!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Playing

   We made it.

   We finally,  _ finally _ , made it.

   A joyous, “Whoop!” escaped John’s lips as he lept into the air, grinning like a madman. His cheer sparked an entire uproar of excited shouts.

   Through the small crowd of leaping, hugging, crying, laughing people, Karkat struggled to find Dave. Of course, somehow, Dave had no trouble finding the short troll and started sprinting towards him. “Karkat!” he called out.

   Karkat spun around and called back, “Dave!”

   They met each other part way, embracing each other tightly. Dave buried his face in Karkat’s insanely untameable hair, deeply inhaling his scent with tears blurring his vision. “God, we made it, Karkles. We fucking made it.” He tried to chuckle, but it came out a breathy sob. Karkat grinned into Dave’s chest.

   “Yeah, yeah we did. We beat that goddamned game.” he responded, a wide grin spread across his face. Dave pulled back from the hug, staring intently at Karkat’s face. He allowed the troll to slide his glasses off of his face, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks.

   “I’m never letting you out of my arms again.” Dave quietly said before leaning down and promptly kissing his lover.

   “Never, huh?” Karkat breathed once they pulled back. 

   Dave enveloped Karkat in his arms again, squeezing him tightly for a moment or two. He kissed the top of his head once, twice, three times before murmuring back, “Never.”

   Karkat chuckled and squeezed him back.

   “I think I’ll be okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> god, this sucks. I'm sorry it's so short and that it's so sucky, i just wanted to get this done and post it 'cause yeah.  
> i may come back to rewrite it and make it longer and better, but for now, enjoy!


End file.
